The Better Man
"The Better Man" is the eleventh episode of the twenty season and the 453th overall episode of Pixels. Short Summary Seeley begains to wonder where his life is heading; Anna Woodburne returns to New York, as part of Lewis' 20 year anniversary project; Felix and Lindsay work late into the night together ending with them having a one night-stand; Sam and Rachel deal with being new parents; while Charlie and Ariana train the new junior programmers. Cast Main Cast *Blake Jenner as Lewis Cantle *Grant Gustin as Ben Boyd *Laura Spencer as Sam Turner *Kate Micucci as Rachel McHenry *Ryan Johnson as Felix Lynch *Melina Kanakaredes as Lindsay Gates *Cameron Boyce as Kevin Benoit-Revert *Gaius Charles as Charlie Sounds *Erinn Westbrook as Ariana Stinson (credit only) *Parker Croft as Seeley Bray Special Guest Stars *Chris Violette as Darcy Everett Guest Stars *Griffin Gluck as Parker Bennett *Busy Philipps as Abby Innes *Jessica Lowndes as Amelia Boyd *Shane West as Dr. Beau Pratt *Elizabeth Anweis as Brie *Kirk Bovill as Brian Turner *Piper Mackenzie Harris as Colette Cantle-Boyd *Stone Eisenmann a Beau Cantle-Boyd Co-Starring *Ameenah Kaplan as Makena *Michael Albala as Noah *Kate Mines as Link *Vito Viscuso as Pilot *Gaius Charles as Nyah Music Lord Huron - Time To Run (Official)|"Time to Run" - Lord Huron 912 Future Of Forestry Someone|"Someone" - Future of Forestry Matt Hires - Forever Official Lyric Video|"Forever" - Matt Hires Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from'' the song ''Walking on a Dream, originally sung by Empire of the Sun. *This episode scored 9.01 million viewers. *Although in a dream, this is the last time Arizona Robbins is seen with both her legs. *'Goof: '''On the ER board, a doctor named A. Cahill is listed as the doctor to A. Kirker, the patient in bed 8. The patient with shortness of breath in bed 6 is called A. Whiting, though A. Whiting is also listed as the doctor to the patient in bed 5. Most likely, the cards with A. Cahill and A. Whiting should be switched, as Alana Cahill acted as if she was experiencing shortness of breath. Quotes :'Tina Sasaki:' I can't believe it's been ten years since I left hear, it feels like it was only yesterday. :'Ash Hetrick:' Actually it's only been five years since we left... :'Tina Sasaki:' Look, I wanted it to sound much more dramatic is that okay? :'Ash Hetrick:' Okay, whatever you say sweetie... ---- :'Beth Cantle:' So, who's your assistant now that your back? :'Lewis Cantle:' I haven't got one yet... :'Beth Cantle:' Disgraceful, I didn't put eight years into that job, just for you to forget about it! :'Lewis Cantle:' I haven't forgotten about it I just haven't had time to pick one yet... ---- :'Lewis Cantle:' And this is Sam Turner our current Assistant Lead Programmer. :'Sam Turner:' Your introducing me and everyone here pretty much already knows me... :'Lewis Cantle:''' Well I just wanted to point out your super awesome p